Paparazzis in Karasuno
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Kiyoko-san raises funds for the volleyball team thanks to sensationalist methods. What she doesn't expect is that the success and the problems are so many... and so great!
1. Storm lightnings

**Paparazzis in Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
>This is my third fanfic, and the second I translate. I'll appreciate your comments, suggestions and corrections.<p>

**1. Storm lightnings**

* * *

><p>A new day arose in Karasuno High School and Hinata was late, the bell was already ringing while he pedaled with all his might. He jumped down, chained his bike and ran to his classroom. Panting, he stopped at the door to catch his breath. As he went to first year's class 1, he could see Tobio two classrooms away, in class 3. The brunette was in the same situation as him, but he still had the strength to stare defiantly at him and open the door. They entered their classrooms at the same time.<p>

The school day passed slowly, but finally it was time for the volleyball club activities. The boys were prepared to give their all and began his training.

"Hey, Kageyama, can you lend me your water bottle? I need to drink" exclaimed Hinata, getting closer to the setter with a jump. The latter moved away.

"Get your own bottle! I won't let you fill mine with your saliva!"

"Don't be like that!"

While Hinata was trying to snatch the bottle away from a furious Kageyama, a flash from the gym's second floor decentralized him.

"Eh? Lightnings? Is there a storm coming?" shouted. He opened the gym's door and peeked out. There were a bright sun and clear skies.

"What are you talking about, you dumbass!" roared Kageyama. That said, he threw his bottle to Hinata's head. "Take this and drink, you're imagining bullshit"

The strange event was immediately forgotten. However, a person saw everything. Silently, it waited until the end of the class and went to talk with who had caused it.

* * *

><p>"Err, Kiyoko-san?"<p>

Hitoka Yachi was nervous. She still felt intimidated by the Karasuno club manager's beauty.

"Tell me, Yachi"

"Eh, why were you taking pics to the guys?"

After a tense pause, Kiyoko sighed.

"It's better if I show you…"

She brought a copybook full of numbers and annotations and handed it to the younger girl.

"Look at the row with more income. It says 'Others', right? Well… I've never told anyone how I managed to get that quantity. Once I told them they were 'anonymous donations', but the truth is that everything has been possible thanks to the photos".

"Oh? You sell these guys' pics to their fans?"

"Yeah, something like that. Separately, they don't have a lot of fans. But when they get together, magic happens, got it?" Kiyoko smiled.

Apparently, Yachi didn't understand, so Kiyoko reached into her bag and pulled out a little photo album. In all of them were the guys from Karasuno volleyball club, in pairs: Hinata and Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya, Sugawara and Sawamura, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi... Yachi's eyes opened wide.

"But… They're just doing friend's stuff, why…?"

Slyly, Shimizu narrowed her eyes.

"Never underestimate a fujoshi's imagination. There are a lot in Karasuno and they also have an excellent ability to pay. Of course, I don't ask so much money, but I sell lots of pics"

Although Yachi didn't like to think about Shouyou with another person other than herself, she was surprised to find that she didn't mind seeing him with Kageyama. _In fact, they look cute together. Maybe I am a fujoshi too_, Yachi thought.

"Please, don't tell anybody, Yachi. I always ask my clients to sign a pledge not to share, upload to internet or photocopy the pics. If the boys found out, it would be my end"

The girl blushed when she saw her senpai's sad face.

"Ah, err... Don't worry, Kiyoko-san! In fact, I was wondering if I could, ehm, help you taking photographs. I know how to take them perfectly without flash and I would be discrete..."

"Really? Thank you very much, Yachi-chan!" exclaimed Shimizu.

The next day, Yachi went to the club with her camera, saying that it was for creating new posters. It was partially true. At the end of the school day, in a hidden lane, Kiyoko and Yachi met with a group of Karasuno's girls. The managers handed over brown envelopes to the girls, who gave them money instead.

"Remember, you mustn't share them or upload them to internet. Take care of these pics as if they were a treasure. If people knew, we couldn't go on".

All the girls nodded emphatically. One of them opened her envelope and exclaimed, full of joy:

"Wow, these pics are excellent!"

The volleyball team managers smiled, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed fast, thanks to the trainings and training matches. After the last one -which Karasuno won by far-, Karasuno's players had a lot of free time.<p>

"Hey, Ryuu, do you wanna go with me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, Noya-san! Besides, we can see cute girls while walking, hehe"

Both Ryuu and Nishinoya walked happily to their destination, when a couple of girls passed at their side, giggling. Emboldened, the guys approached them, but that didn't fare very well.

"¡EEK!" squealed one.

"Tanaka, you idiot! You scared her!" exclaimed Nishinoya.

"No, he didn't", replied the other girl. "It's just that she's excited for seeing you toge..." She couldn't finish the phrase, because the squealing girl silenced her friend with her hand. The gesture was so abrupt, that something went flying from a pocket inside her jacket: a brown envelope.

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up!" the libero said merrily, trying to take it in the air. He managed to catch it by the wrong side, so its content spread on the floor.

Tanaka went to pick up the dropped papers and he paled. He looked at Nishinoya, who was paralyzed while seeing himself in a photograph with Tanaka in a friendly hug. All were similar, with both of them. There was nothing wrong or strange in their actions, but they felt goosebumps.

"What is this...?" Nishinoya asked, turning to the girls.

They had gone.


	2. An unexpected confession

**Paparazzis in Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.

Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites and follows! =)

**2. An unexpected confession**

* * *

><p>The next day was terrible for Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both of them were furious and scared because of the pictures they had seen the day before. In that moment, they couldn't do anything, so they chose to wait for the volleyball class. But... Who could have snuck into the gym to take those photos? And why those girls had them in their possession?<p>

"Something one of the girls said has come to my mind all day" Tanaka said during recess. Nishinoya looked at him. "'She's excited for seeing you toge...'", recalled the wing spiker.

"Did she mean 'together'?" ventured the libero, frowning. "It doesn't make sense, who would get excited to see two guys together?"

"Um... Once, my sister told me about a kind of girls called 'fujoshi' or something like that, who go crazy when they see two guys kissing and making ecchi things to each other. I never believed it, but... now I'm a bit scared".

"Scared? I'm MAD! I love women, dammit! And the fact that they like to fantasize with me being gay pisses me off and... AARGH!" exploded Nishinoya.

"B-But what if the girls from yesterday meet with other pervs and force us to make ecchi things with each other..."

Both guys shuddered.

"We have to warn the others. If there are pics of you and me, there'll be photos of them for sure. We must avoid that they abduct us and force us to make amateur porn movies!"

Totally determined, they went back to their classes and prepared themselves to announce the bad news to their teammates.

* * *

><p>At the end of the practice, in a break when the managers, Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai went out of the gym, both the libero and the wing spiker took the opportunity to get the attention of the others.<p>

"Hey guys, yesterday we discovered something awful: there's a spy in Karasuno! Tanaka and I have been photographed..."

"Eh? Did someone take photos while we were practicing? Impossible!" exclaimed Sawamura.

"Not only that: in the pics we saw, there are always two players... and some of the pics have been taken inside the gym" said Tanaka. For the first time, he looked nervous.

"Did you say that there are just two players? And what are they doing?" asked Sugawara, with his hand in his chin.

"Well... Ridiculous things: for example, we saw two pics where Tanaka and I are throwing water to each other, and jumping and stuff like that".

"It's not very awful if you put it that way. Aren't you exaggerating?" Tsukishima muttered.

"Eeeh? Are you implying I'm overreacting, four eyes?" Tanaka grunted with a menacing voice.

While Sawamura was stopping Ryuunosuke, Kageyama commented:

"Well, Yamaguchi and you are always together, so there could be girls that probably think you're a couple and even ask you to kiss..."

Yamaguchi's face turned completely red and Tsukishima straightened his glasses, annoyed:

"Look who's talking! Is there even a moment when Hinata and you are apart? I think both of you should be more worried than us..."

The two boys looked angrily at each other. Then, coach Ukai, Kiyoko, Yachi and Takeda sensei entered the gym.

"What's happening? Why aren't you tiding the place?" coach Ukai roared.

The players explained the situation, without noticing Kiyoko and Yachi expressions. Both girls looked at each other with concern.

"Then, the lightning I saw yesterday was a camera's flash!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Why didn't you say it earlier, you idiot?" replied Kageyama.

"Because YOU told me it was my imagination!"

Tsukishima laughed.

"See, King? I'm sure Hinata and you would be the girls' favorite pairing"

"Shut up!" the alluded replied in unison.

"OK, OK, calm down" said Takeda sensei. "If there are spies in the club, we'll have to notify it to the vice principal and to implement security measures to prevent this from happening again. Besides, it would be fine to talk with other schools..."

_Things are about to get out of hand!_, Yachi thought, scared. She was going to raise her hand to say something, but Kiyoko came forward.

"Er... Takeda sensei, coach Ukai, guys... I need to tell you something"

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Yachi couldn't believe it... Was she going to confess everything? How would they react?

"I... I'm the person who has been taking photos. I did it for the team and I got the idea when I noted that some students... well, liked to see boys in pairs getting along. And they think it's something romantic. They call it 'shipping'. I knew there were some fans of the Karasuno volleyball club and I told them I could sell pictures. It was a success and I integrated that income in the "Others" column of the accountancy". That said, she handed over the accountancy book to Takeda sensei and kept talking:

"I started a few months ago. I didn't dare to say it, because I knew it could cause a problem, but I want to make clear that I did it for all of you. Yachi did an excellent job with her posters and... Well, I thought that this could have been good for the club. I'm really sorry, and I'm willing to leave my position as manager if you wish"

Kiyoko bowed and looked to the floor, ashamed. Yachi kept her head down and her eyes closed during her senpai's confession. Nobody said anything.

"I... took photos, too. I chose to do it because I understood that Kiyoko senpai had good intentions, and the income is a lot! She doesn't keep money to herself and neither do I. Thanks to her idea, we went to practice with schools from another prefectures! And... Like her, I put my position at your disposal. Please, if you can't forgive us, at least try to understand us..."

The volleyball players, the professor and the coach were still in silence. Nervously, the girls looked up. All of them were studying the accountancy book, with their eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Ki-Ki-Kiyoko-san... T-this numbers are r-real?" Takeda asked.

"Yes, sensei. I've got all the receipts and the money in a safe box to prove it"

"Can I see the pictures, please?"

Kiyoko looked for some photographs in her bag and gave them to Takeda, who inspected them with an increasingly relieved expression. All gathered around him to peek.

"Look, Kageyama! This is from yesterday, when you threw me your water bottle!" Hinata laughed. It seemed he didn't understand what was happening.

"Bah, do girls really like this kind of junk? It's pointless" muttered the first year setter, frowning.

"Wow... I can't believe that these simple pictures made so much money. I'd dare to say that we couldn't go far without them..." ventured Takeda sensei.

"HAAAAH?!" shouted both Nishinoya and Tanaka, in unison.

"I don't agree! Besides, those pictures were taken without our consent and I don't want that women think I'm gay!" the wing spiker added.

"Kiyoko-san, Yachi-chan, I have nothing against you, but I hate the fact that girls find me attractive just because I'm with another guy!" Nishinoya complained.

"I don't care. Unlike others, I know I won't be gay even if people think so" Tsukishima smirked, ignoring Tanaka and Nishinoya's fiery glances.

"I think the same as Tsukki" Yamaguchi mumbled.

"If this means an improvement in the club and we can keep playing volleyball, I agree. Although I won't kiss or anything" Kageyama said with a serious expression. ("Oh, what a pity" Tsukishima whispered. Only Yamaguchi listened to him and chuckled).

"I like photos, they're funny!" exclaimed Hinata, smiling.

The third year players looked at each other. It was a bit difficult for them to forgive Shimizu. After all, she had built a fortune behind their backs and with them as models! They would have to talk to her later.

For the time being, the final decision was that the girls kept their position as managers and that the guys let them take pictures. "It would be stupid to kill the goose that lays the golden eggs" said coach Ukai, with a half-smile.

* * *

><p>So, the young players started to get used to the flashes inside and outside the gym. At first it was embarrassing, but as they just had to be themselves, things went smooth. After a few days, the volleyball club almost forgot there were paparazzis.<p>

"But still, I'm not convinced" Nishinoya muttered while walking with Asahi. "I can't act normal when I know there are girls who take pictures of me and a friend and they sold them as if we were a couple"

"Yeah, I understand" Asahi replied. "I didn't expect this from Kiyoko-san, but if things are like this, well..."

Nishinoya stopped and glared at his teammate.

"How can you be so conformist, Asahi-san? If this bothers you, you should say it!"

Asahi blushed and he noted a camera flash. _Oh, damn, this pic will be misunderstood_, he thought. Even though, deep down, he knew he didn't care about that.

"Would you believe me if I say that I'm fine with it? I mean, it's all for the team. Besides, we don't need to change our way to interact. Everything it's the same" Asahi sighed.

His libero friend watched him closely. Was that a sigh of discontent? Was there something Asahi-san wanted to change?

"You should be less passive, if not, people will take advantage of you" Nishinoya exclaimed, crossing his arms behind his head. Asahi looked at him, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm not as passive as you think", he replied.

"Of course, that's why you're our ace!" exclaimed the shorter one. Then, he stretched his body under the sun like a cat, closing his eyes. His expression was relaxed and bright. Confused, Asahi forced himself to turn his gaze away and prayed that no camera had captured it. Nobody would have believed that the interest he showed in his friend's body was the result of a professional acting...


	3. Surprises

**Paparazzis in Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.

Sorry for the delay! I hadn't had the time to translate it. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Surprises<strong>

While the volleyball class was ending, Sawamura, Suga and Asahi went to talk to Kiyoko about the photos.

"We don't want you to feel guilty, but... you should have told us" suggested Karasuno's captain.

"You wouldn't have accepted! That's why I decided to say nothing" the beautiful girl replied, nervously.

"But you see we didn't object, did we? I think it's good if the team earns money in a easy and harmless way" Suga smiled. Kiyoko looked at him and smiled too, relieved. That was why the gray haired setter was one of the girls' favorite players!

"The good thing is that you are righteous and left all the money for the club, isn't it? It's very commendable of you, anyone else would have taken advantage. Thanks for that, Kiyoko-san" Asahi mumbled. Suga and Sawamura nodded and she blushed. She wasn't interested in money, anyway.

When the guys left, the club manager still had red cheeks. Yachi approached to her without noticing: she was looking at the photographs taken by herself during the day.

"I don't want to be egocentric, but I think the pics I took are really good. What do you think, Kiyoko-san?"

"You're right, Hitoka-chan, they're excellent. Especially Hinata's pics..."

The younger one blushed violently.

"Ah, er... Well, Hinata-kun is very photogenic. And Kageyama-kun too"

"I see" Shimizu replied, while looking through the other images. "Hey, but there are only Kagehina and Hinata pics... Isn't there Tsukihina o something like that?"

There was a pause and the third year manager looked at Yachi, whose face expressed deep displeasure.

"I don't... I don't like to photograph Hinata-kun with other people. In fact... I'd prefer seeing him just with Kageyama-kun. I feel bad when I see him with other players, because... because he's closer to the first year setter and... and he could feel awkward with others..."

_Hinata, awkward with anybody?_, thought the brunette, smiling. She almost made a joke about it, but she refrained herself. Hitoka should have known that her worries were absurd, why did she do it? Was it jealousy? _It would be terrible if Yachi-chan fell in love with Hinata just now! She would suffer a lot..._

"Don't worry. If you want, I can take care of that photographs and look after Hinata" the older one assured. She knew that the red head wouldn't have any problems: the only thing that mattered was Yachi's peace of mind. The youngest manager looked at her with her eyes full of happiness, and thanked her so emphatically that Kiyoko decided to do all her best to help blossom the love between those two.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Kiyoko and his teammates, Asahi waved them goodbye and went home. He wanted to walk with Nishinoya, but the libero was taliking with Tanaka and some fans -or, at least, he tried without scaring them- and he didn't see him.<p>

While Asahi walked, he remembered the libero's words. Was he really that passive? Well anybody would look that way if compared with his energetic friend. Anybody. That was a bit scary. However, it wouldn't hurt to be less shy and to walk upright. He'd start step by step to make Yuu not to worry about him anymore. Decided, he quickened his pace and held his head up while walking, but it was difficult... He was so used to try to be unnoticed! Now people stared at him with fright.

_All this is for Noya-san!_, he gulped. There were still several blocks to get home...

Meanwhile in Karasuno, Nishinoya had finished to talk with the girls. The good thing was that he didn't scare them away, but the bad thing was that they kept saying how cute he looked with Asahi or Tanaka in the pictures. _Speaking of Asahi-san_, he thought, looking around. Apparently, he had already gone.

"Well, Noya-san, I gotta go. My sister will kill me if I'm late for dinner! See ya!", Ryuu exclaimed, running towards the school exit.

Yuu was left alone. Reluctantly, he walked home. He would've preferred to go home with Tanaka or, all the more, with Asahi-san... Sometimes, they walked together and the younger one could feel peace filling him completely. He even didn't have the urge to talk loudly or jump. He almost felt the same joy and calm than during matches or difficult receipts.

_That only happens to me when I'm with him_, he told to himself. The discovery made him stop for a second on the sidewalk. If any idea tried to sneak in his mind during that time, it was discarded by the next second.

* * *

><p>In the next days, Karasuno's ace attitude changed slightly. He no longer hesitated, he hadn't shyness' gestures and walked straighter. The third-year students immediately noticed the difference and congratulated him, even Kiyoko said he had a confident aura.<p>

The rest of the team didn't seem to have noticed the change. That included Nishinoya, who was acting as usual with him. _How frustrating... This is for you, dammit!_, the wing spiker shouted mentally. However, at the end of their volleyball classes, he learned the truth.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger, Asahi-san", Nishinoya said, smiling. Both guys were walking together towards their respective homes. The tall young man had to make a superhuman effort not to shrink nor deny it.

"Yes, Noya-san. I decided to take into account what you said the other day. I want to be strong and brave..."

_For you_, whispered his heart.

"... for the team", Asahi finished.

The libero laughed.

"You really take everything so seriously! But that's fine. Now, everyone who thought you were weak will get a big surprise, hahaha!"

* * *

><p>Nishinoya was the first surprised one. It hadn't even been a week since they had that conversation and Asahi was almost as cool as the libero. The pictures taken with his teammates showed him so confident and reliable that Yuu was about to ask who was the new guy. Also, some girls had started asking photos of Asahi alone.<p>

_He is stealing my girls!_, he thought angrily. But he wished it were just that... He no longer recognized his friend. When walking together, instead of peace, Nishinoya felt vulnerable, as a little child. On one occasion, he was tempted to ask him if he hadn't gone far enough with his attitude's change, but Asahi's smile was so bright that Yuu felt forced to eat his own words._ He's so happy... And if he's happy, so am I_, Yuu determined.

Azumane was really happy. Not because of his popularity increase among women, but because he finally felt worthy of Nishinoya. At last, he was able to protect him.

* * *

><p>A lot of Aobajousai students were in the school gym. When Tooru Oikawa appeared, they started screaming: "Oikawa-kun, you're the best!"<p>

"We're only practicing! You don't need to cause this fuss!", the assistant coach shouted. Needless to say, none of the girls paid him attention.

The team players were already used to the female audience during lessons, practices, practice matches and real matches. It was one of the consequences of having Oikawa in the volleyball club. As he was a superb captain and setter, the disadvantages became more bearable. But the vice-captain, Hajime Iwaizumi, didn't think so, especially when Tooru greeted all his fans.

With a well-aimed slap on his nape, Iwaizumi forced Oikawa to concentrate in class.

"Iwa-chan, that hurts! Why do you always hit me?"

"Because you always act as if you were asking for it. Now, forget those girls and start making serves!"

There was no need to repeat it. Oikawa immersed in the game along with peers and struggled even more than them. He neither heard his fans' cheers, until something caught his ear.

"Wow, it's Kageyama-kun! He looks so handsome!"

_Eh?! Tobio-chan is here? Stupid kouhai...! _Aobajousai's setter was distacted just for a few seconds, but that was enough to get hit in the head by the ball.

"I'm sorry!", Kindaichi exclaimed from the other side of the net.

Before the captain could reply, Iwaizumi answered:

"Don't be, he deserves it for not paying attention during the game!"

After the class ended, Oikawa approached to his fans, who were gathered in a tight circle. They seemed to look at something in secret.

"Hi, girls! What are you doing? Is it my idea or you saw a certain Kageyama here? I hope you have shooed him away". When it came to satisfy his curiosity, Aobajousai's setter got always to the point.

"Ah, Oikawa-san! You're wrong, it's just that some friends of Karasuno High lent me some pictures of their volleyball players", one of the girls replied, blushing.

"I want to see them, I want to see them!", the young man sang. The girls handed him the pictures, a little nervous. Although his idol smiled, he seemed upset.

The photographs made him even angrier. Indeed, Karasuno's genius setter looked great in them. In almost all, the red headed midget appeared wearing the number 10. In one, his kouhai was wiping his sweat with his team's shirt in one hand and a towel in the other, while his slender naked chest was glistening in the sun. In another picture, Kageyama was drinking water from a bottle while the midget was jumping to his side. In another, he had Tsukishima grabbed by his shirt's collar as he watched with a fierceness that dried Oikawa's mouth.

"Oikawa-san, have you ever thought in appearing in a photo with Kageyama-kun? Because you're beautiful, but together would be incredible", one girl ventured.

"Yeah, kyaaaaa!"

"Haha, I'd never thought about it", the setter muttered, faking a smile.

_How dare you to set me up with that idiot!_, was the first thing he thought. _How dare Tobio-chan to be so photogenic!_, was the second. And finally: _Why didn't I think about that?_ If Karasuno could take pictures of their players, Aobajousai could, too! With this in mind, he began to plan his counterattack.


	4. From pictures to love

**Paparazzis in Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.

**4. From pictures to love**

* * *

><p>For a few days, Oikawa made a little market research among his admirers. It turned out that most of the girls wanted photos of him alone or with someone from the team (preferably, Iwaizumi), but his peers didn't arouse interest.<p>

"This spoils my plan..." sighed the setter. Seeing him so sad, one of his fans approached him and said:

"If you want, I'll help you to take pictures!"

Tooru's face immediately brightened.

"Oh, thank you very much! I can give you a share of the profits we get"

"No ... I prefer an autographed picture of you..."

_That's it? I love this business!_, Oikawa thought. He accepted the deal with the girl and, before long, lightnings were noted in Aobajousai's gym. Unlike what happened in Karasuno, nobody in the team paid attention, for they knew that they were only for their setter.

Profits were substantial, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pics sold like hotcakes (both physical and digital images) and the setter's entrepreneurship looked promising. However, it wouldn't last. This time, it wouldn't be because of a careless fujoshi, but something more complicated: internet.

When scanned, the photos were seen by a wider group of people, so not only Aobajousai's girls could enjoy them. Furthermore, the fact that they were available for free on certain sites decreased their purchase.

As if that weren't enough, it was through the internet that Iwaizumi could discover Oikawa's plan. That afternoon, furious screams and scared shrieks were heard at Aobajousai's gym. "Not in the face!", someone begged.

* * *

><p><em>What's with Iwa-chan? He left me as a Dalmatian with all the hits he gave me. Even when the photos arose our team's arks<em>, Oikawa complained as he left school. Obviously, Aobajousai's vice-captain banned taking photos inside and outside the school and refused to consider the monetary benefits that they were missing because of that.

_I wonder how my stupid kouhai's team did it. I could ask him... No! I won't get close to him! I'd rather lose my fans than lowering myself to that. But, all that money..._, Oikawa thought.

Full of hope, he turned and headed to Karasuno. Surrender wasn't in his plans and he would move on, even if he had to confront Iwa-chan. So when he saw Kageyama from afar, he endured his nausea and walked towards him. The brunette was alone, thankfully. As he moved, his stomach's reaction changed a bit and, instead of nausea, he felt something like nervousness.

_Ha, it can't be! Am I nervous for approaching my kouhai?_. However, he had to admit that Kageyama wasn't the same quiet and observant little boy he had known. Now it was almost as tall as him, more serious and he had a more intense stare.

He shook his head and stood before Kageyama, who didn't stop. Irritated, Oikawa noticed that the young man was walking with his eyes closed.

"My mistake was to toss the ball too soon. I must pay more attention to the spiker's feet and ... Ouch!"

Angry, Kageyama opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his former senpai.

"What are you doing here?", the brunette exclaimed, jumping back.

"Could you shout a little less, Tobio-chan? I don't want to be seen with you", the older setter answered. He had the opportunity to look into his kouhai's eyes and didn't feel as confident as before, but hid it as he could. It would be horrible if his opponent noticed something.

"I don't want it, either", Kageyama said, pulling out a 'Hollywood' jockey and a pair of dark glasses from his backpack. Oikawa stopped him.

"We'd better go... near your house! I'm sure you have no fans following you", Tooru mocked him.

Reluctantly, Kageyama went home with his senpai. When they were further from Karasuno, the latter spoke.

"Tell me, Tobio-chan... How did you get used to 'couple pics'?"

Kageyama took his time to answer. When Oikawa decided to repeat his question, the younger setter cried:

"WHAT?"

His cheeks burned, his eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly open in surprise. Aobajousai's setter gulped. _Is it my idea or this idiot looks cute?_, he thought.

"I saw a picture of you and Chibi-chan (by the way, both of you looked ridiculous) and I thought that my team could also appear in photographs, but they didn't like the idea. I want you to tell me how your teammates and yourself were convinced to do that"

"I, uh... Did you see those pictures? How?"

"A girl took them to the school... Don't change the subject! Tell me how you did it!", Oikawa demanded. He grabbed Kageyama by his collar. They were so close... The third-year setter's heart quickened its beating. Those eyes, those lips...

_What's wrong with me?_, he thought. Just then, a flash emerged from some bushes made him drop his kouhai, who didn't move.

"Ah! Someone took us a picture!", Oikawa yelled, running to the spot. A dark figure came out of the bushes and escaped at full speed.

"Tobio-chan, if we hurry we can...! Tobio-chan?"

When Aobajousai's setter turned, he saw that the young man wasn't behind him. When he looked to the other side, the paparazzi had disappeared. Angry and worried, Oikawa went to his home.

_He didn't even tell me how they got used to the 'couple pics'!_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly for the Aobajousai volleyball team members, the team's cash increased a lot during the week, without a clear reason. Iwaizumi approached Tooru with a big smile during practice:<p>

"I apologize, Oikawa. You were right about the photographs!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Iwa-chan?"

Still smiling, the team's vice captain brought a picture out of his backpack. The setter blushed even before seeing it but, luckily, his friend didn't notice.

"Look! A girl sold it to me. You two look cute, don't you think?"

Embarrassed, Tooru noticed that that was the picture taken by the paparazzi some days ago. He looked surprised in it, while grabbing Kageyama by his collar. On the other hand, Karasuno's setter had his lips slightly parted and blushed cheeks. _That's when I thought he looked cute_, Oikawa reprimanded to himself. Without thinking, he stretched his hand to take the picture, but Iwaizumi was quicker and moved it away.

"You wanted to rip it, didn't you?", Iwaizumi asked.

_What? Dammit, I wanted to keep it! I'm going crazy!_, Oikawa thought. Althought his brain prattled incessantly, Tooru remained silent.

"I don't care if you rip it up. Apparently, there are many copies, not only on paper but also on the Internet. Anyway, it has generated a lot of revenue for the team because I agreed with the girl who sold it to me that she keep taking these photos. She gets a juicy commission, we got money for the team and we are all happy. So you really are a genius, Oikawa!"

"You mean that I can keep doing this? Will everybody in Seijou appear in those photographs?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. I have two conditions for this: first, you must always be in the pics, no one else of the team..."

"I can do it", the young man replied, smirking.

"Great! Because the second condition is to appear with Kageyama in all the photos. No exceptions!"

Oikawa's enthusiasm waned.

"I-In-all? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not at all. I can guarantee to you that these images will sell like hotcakes"

"B-But most of the most sold were those where you and me were... Ouch!"

Iwaizumi massaged his right fist and Oikawa did the same with his head.

"As I was saying, the 'OiKage' pics -as the girls call them- are a goldmine, so let's take advantage of that, ok?"

"And what do you want me to do? To go where Tobio-chan is and demand him to appear in selfies with me?"

"Yeah, maybe. I also tell to our collaborator that she is responsible for following you", the vice-captain smiled.

Oikawa had managed to insert the subject of the images in his school, but not in the way he had expected.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

><p>Asahi had been keeping his feelings for a long time, fearing for them not to be reciprocated, and even more, to be excluded completely from the team. He knew he could trust his friends if they knew that he was attracted to another man, but ... what would they say if he confessed that it was someone from the team? It would be problematic for everyone, especially for the object of his love.<p>

He still looked strong and confident, but couldn't stand the tension and the forced smiles. He had to confess, otherwise, he would succumb to depression. Therefore, he decided to stay a little longer in the gym and wait for Nishinoya to leave school together and tell him everything. Asahi's heart pounded as the hour approached.

"Hinata, Yachi, can you help me for a moment?", Kiyoko-san was saying. The aforementioned went to her, expectantly, while she gave them a task that both of them would have to resolve.

_Is she playing as a matchmaker for them?_, the Karasuno's ace asked to himself, smiling. He thought about asking her for help, but discarded the idea when remembered that she was the platonic love of his platonic love.

While Asahi was gathering the balls scattered on the floor, he saw Nishinoya coming out of the dressing room, along with the others. With his uniform, his red shirt and his unruly hair, the libero caused a wave of admiration among men (rarely among females), but still looked fragile and light as a bird. When Yuu saw him, he jumped towards him, shouting:

"Asahi-san, let's go home together!"

"Ah! As you wish, Noya-san"

"Uh, it looks like a new couple has bloomed in Karasuno", Tsukishima muttered, mockingly. Yamaguchi chuckled, but both of them paralyzed when Nishinoya exclaimed:

"Look who's talking! Papatsukki and Mamaguchi!"

Tanaka was near them and joined the teasing, which was cut by Sawamura. They were scolded, but no one could take the nicknames shouted by Nishinoya off of their minds.

When the fuss passed and they began to leave school, Asahi got close to the libero and planned all he wanted to say. Perhaps it was a good idea stop acting as the confident guy and display himself as he was ... Then, a student approached Yuu and stood before him.

"Are you Nishinoya, from the volleyball club?"

"That's me", the shorter one answered dryly. "Why?"

"You were talking to my girlfriend the other day and I saw how you got closer to her... You were flirting!"

"She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. Besides, she didn't even pay attention to me, so don't try to pick a fight for that"

"I don't care! Just stay away from her!"

Asahi didn't know what to do. Was convenient to meddle in something that wasn't his business? He had just decided to suggest Noya-san to ignore that guy, when the latter pushed the libero, throwing him down.

"Get up and fight, you weakling!", the jealous boyfriend shouted. Then, a huge shadow rose in front of him and lifted him by the collar. It was an adult, or so it would seem without the uniform, as the man had long hair, beard and a very intimidating face.

"Since you made clear your point, Nishinoya-san won't approach your girlfriend anymore... And you won't approach him again, unless you want to see me angry"

"I... I promise! Don't hit me, please!", the boy cried. With a sudden movement, Azumane put down the student, who ran without looking back. Immediately, the ace turned back to Nishinoya, with a guilty smile.

However, he didn't expect that the libero's eyes would express so much fury.

"Thanks, Asahi-san, but it wasn't necessary that you meddled in my business! I could take care of it without anyone's help!", Yuu exclaimed.

The guilt of the older one turned into anger.

"You wanted me to stay still while this guy was throwing you down and making fun of you? That's not what a friend does"

"A true friend doesn't make another friend to look like a weakling!" Nishinoya countered.

"You're being unfair, Noya-san"

"Argh! Leave me alone!", barked the willful boy, walking towards the Karasuno's gym.

By that time it was closed, but that didn't seem to matter to Nishinoya. After some hesitation, Asahi followed his companion.

The latter tried to open the gym's door without result. Furious, he surrounded the building. Azumane stopped him.

"Let me go!" Yuu cried, shaking himself to shake off his friend's hand. Although the light was very dim, the wing spiker could see tears in Nishinoya's eyes. He kept trying to pull away until Asahi lost his patience.

The giant young extended his arms and wrapped the libero, so his back rested on the ace's chest. Asahi leaned against one of the walls of the gym and stayed there, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Nishinoya relaxed, too.

Asahi's voice broke the silence.

"Tell me what happened, please". It was a question, not an order, but it felt like both. _He no longer hesitates, now he's a man_, Nishinoya thought, still sad.

"I ... I felt you protected me because you thought of me as a weak guy. And it infuriated me more than the push the other guy gave me. I'm not a 'damsel in distress' that you should save, is that clear?". Tears were still flowing from the libero's eyes. His friend could feel them fall on his forearms.

After a pause, the response of Asahi came near his right ear. The warmth of his breath sent chills to Nishinoya's back.

"I've never seen you as a weak guy, Noya-san. You're one of the strongest guys I know, both physically and mentally. I know you're capable of dealing with that boy and a thousand more, but I couldn't bear that he had treated you like that in front of me. You're too important to me to let that happen. So I didn't do it to save you: I was just angry".

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever see you like that...", Nishinoya replied and, after a moment, he asked: "What do you mean that I'm too important to you?"

Asahi arms released him. Yuu was free to move around and look at his friend, but didn't want to. Somewhere, in his body and mind, he wanted to keep in touch with Karasuno's ace.

"I mean exactly that: you are the most important person to me, since I met you. Because I love you".

The last sentence was a painful whisper for both of them. Asahi didn't expect to let it go out so abruptly from his lips and Nishinoya didn't expect to hear it, let alone from someone who he admired so much and for whom he felt another kind of love.

The two young men remained motionless and silent. It was early evening and soon, the school's doors would be closed. Nishinoya was the first to break the spell.

"I... I'm sorry, Asahi-san. I have to go"

The taller one nodded, without meeting his eyes. They walked together to the exit in silence. _How did we get here? I don't want to feel that way with him_, both players thought. However, they didn't know how to solve it. Soon, they reached the point where their paths separated. Nishinoya cleared his throat and said:

"I'm really sorry. You know, I've always liked women, is not something that I can change easily"

"I understand, Noya-san. Forgive me for being so blunt. I hope you don't hate me for this..."

Yuu gave him one of his brightest smiles.

"Of course not ... Don't be stupid! Well ... See you tomorrow", he exclaimed.

"Good night" Asahi said, turning around.

The two walked away with tears in their eyes: one with a broken heart; the other, with his mind in chaos.


End file.
